


A beautiful Deal

by Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady



Series: Incubus!Alexander [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is a demon, Alec shamelessly flirts, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clary's memories, Demon Deals, Greater Demons, Incubus!Alec, M/M, Magnus stutters, alternative universe, season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady/pseuds/Shadowhunting_Sociopathic_TimeLady
Summary: Suddenly a bright light formed, forcing them all to cover their eyes before a loud explosion of glitter rained down on them. Magnus blinked in confusion before he froze at the sight in front of him along with the others. His jaw dropped down at such a beautiful creature that was floating mid-air with a confused expression.“Care to tell me why I’m here, Warlock?” The deep voice purred out from the beautiful onyx-haired male.He had long black heels that ran up his legs to mid-thigh where tentacle-like appendages sprouted out from the boots, wrapping around his privates and lacing up his body and down his arms. His demonic wings were spread out, glittering different colors in the lighting with long horns growing from his forehead that grew out up and backward, but what caught Magnus off-guard was the beautiful eyes the demon had.“We… We want to request a greater demon from you.” He comments as the male chuckled softly.“Oo, I get to make a deal then. Is that right? And pray to me why you want this Greater Demon?” He questioned with a tilt of his head.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Incubus!Alexander [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596862
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	A beautiful Deal

Magnus opened the door to his loft before frowning at the sight of the four Shadowhunters in front of him. They were a rather persistent bunch in his opinion and it was really getting on his nerves that they didn’t get the memo. He rolled his eyes before opening the door as the red-headed girl walked past him followed by the blonde male along with the raven-haired beauty and a brunette boy. 

“Look, you know. I don’t understand why you come to me as if I have all the answers. You know there are other Warlocks who can help you. And are even cheaper than myself.” He explains boredly before shutting the door as he looked over the group.

“We can’t. We need you.” The red-haired--No, her name was Clary. He remembered her. She wanted her memories back.

“And why me? I told you that I fed your memories to a demon.” He explains. 

“That’s the point. We need you to summon him. He’s a greater Demon and only certain Warlocks can do this.” Jason? Was that his name? Jonathan? Oh, he honestly didn’t care at the moment. 

“Of course you do.” He rolled his eyes softly. “Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but I can’t. No Warlock can summon greater Demons. We summon other demons who can control said Greater Demon.” He explains. 

“So you have to summon two demons at once?” Clary frowned before looking to Goldie locks with a shrug. 

“I have this necklace you’ve been looking for.” The raven-haired girl smiled, offering out the necklace. “Will you summon the demon in exchange?” She questioned softly. 

He noticed her eyes slowly raking over the beautiful gem, mourning that she had to part from such a magnificent item. He sighed softly before walking over to her as he looked over the ruby when he slowly lifted it from her palms. He smiles softly, unclasping the necklace before stepping behind her and hooking it together as she looked back to him in confusion.

“I believe this necklace would look better on you than me, personally.” He chuckles softly as her eyes lit up in happiness. “Alright, I’ll do this one free of charge since… I’m the one who fed the memories to the Greater Demon.” He sighs. 

“Really?” Clary asked with a smile. “So I might be able to get my memories back and help my mom?” She looked relieved. 

“That being said, this is the only time I shall be helping you all.” Magnus pipes up quickly as they all looked to him. 

“Now I see why people don’t like you.” The cocky blonde snorts.

“Jace, shut up. He’s helping us for free.” Clary hissed softly. 

“Come on, he even gave me a prized possession.” The beautiful dark-haired girl smiles.

“Probably because you drooled on it, Iz.” Jace points out. 

“Do you want my help or not?” Magnus quirked a pretty waxed eyebrow at them. 

“Yes!” Clary exclaims before Jace could say anything else. 

“Alright, I need you, Clary. I need you to draw me a certain symbol in order to summon the demon I need.” He explains before snapping his finger as in a bag of chalk landed in one hand while a book landed in the other. 

“Okay, what do I need to draw?” She asked, taking the chalk from Magnus who began to flip through the pages of the summoning book. 

“This.” He offers out the book as Clary looks over it.

“Looks simple enough.” She grins before taking the book as Magnus gestures to the room where she could draw it. “Thank you, Magnus.” She whispered.

“Don’t thank me… Honestly, I should have told your mother no when she first came to me in the first place. I knew better than to get involved with Shadowhunter business yet for some unknown reason I seem to involve myself anyway.” He groaned, rubbing at his temples. “Just… Draw please?” He begged so it would get them out of his hair faster. 

He walked back out of the room, allowing Clary alone time with the drawing as he walked over to his mini-bar before noticing the other three Shadowhunters staring. He merely quirked an eyebrow when the youngest of the three walked up to him as Magnus looked over him.

“My name is Max, I’ve heard a lot about you from our parents.” He explains, causing Magnus to set down the alcohol as he crossed his arms. 

“I’m sure if it was Maryse Trueblood and Robert Lightwood anything that came from their mouth was nothing but destruction.” He rolled his eyes softly, leaning back against the wall.

“That’s true, but I don’t believe those stories. At least not until I’ve met the person.” He offers a smile to Magnus who blinked gently. 

“Oh, so you aren’t a Lightwood?” He questioned.

“I am. That’s Isabelle Lightwood, my older sibling.” He gestures to Izzy who smiles softly. “We’ve been up your alley a lot these past few days with the return of Valentine it’s been hectic for everyone. We just want you to know that we appreciate your help.” He explains. 

“Are you really a Shadowhunter?” He frowns as Max laughs. 

“Do I not seem like one?” He tilted his head. 

“That’s not--It’s not that… I just… I’ve never had a Shadowhunter actually thank me. It’s… strange. Listen, I’ll be honest with you… I’m not helping you out of the goodness of my heart. I’m helping you to stop the extinction of the entire Downworld at the hands of a deranged Shadowhunter.” He offers a smile. 

“Which is completely understandable. If I were in your shoes I’d only be helping a Downworld in the event of one of them were to ever uprise like this.” Max comments back. “I’m just saying that we have an understanding. We’re both trying to stop him because Valentine is a threat to both sides and for once it’s best to put aside our differences and join together. Even if it is for one simple thing as getting Clary’s memories back.” He offers. 

“You--” Magnus is cut off by Max.

“That being said, if we do get her memories back… It could possibly lead to having the cup. Which would stop this impending War. So, you are doing more than you think you are.” He explains with a grin as Izzy walked up to him and held him from behind. 

“Spoken like a true Head of the Institute.” Izzy giggles while Magnus was stunned to silence.

“Well, if you are going for the Head… I wish you luck. If you are in such a high position… Then maybe there is hope for the Shadowhunters.” He comments, making Max grin gently before nodding in thanks. “I should go check on your friend.” He coughed awkwardly at the strange feeling he was gaining for the two Lightwood children as he immediately walked towards the back room. 

“There.” Clary sighed in relief before rubbing her cramping hand from drawing so much in such a short amount of time. 

“Excellent. Your work never ceases to amaze me.” He explains as he offered out a hand to her so he could help her stand up. “Alright, I will be honest. I can’t be certain what demon will come to summon the Greater Demon. There are many demons who can. They could want something from all of us… or just me since I’m the summoner. It all depends.” He explains softly as the others step inside. 

“What would they want?” Jace questioned with a frown on his face. 

“I honestly don’t know. It could be memories. Desires. Whatever they see fit.” Magnus explains. “Whatever you do. You do not fight it or you won’t get the Greater Demon you are looking for.” He glanced at Jace as if saying, _I’m looking at you, Blondie._

“Got it. Don’t fight the demon.” Izzy nods before looking to Magnus. “Do we need to form a circle? Link hands?” She questioned.

“No, the circle will protect you. As long as you don’t leave the room. All of us will be fine.” He assured before he snapped his fingers on both hands and thrusted magic down into the circle. It glowed brightly before he started to chant in the language of the demons in order to summon one. 

Suddenly a bright light formed forcing them all to cover their eyes before a loud explosion of glitter rained down on them. Magnus blinked in confusion before he froze at the sight in front of him along with the others. His jaw dropped down at such a beautiful creature that was floating mid-air with a confused expression. 

“Care to tell me why I’m here, Warlock?” The deep voice purred out from the beautiful onyx-haired male. 

He had long black heels that ran up his legs to mid-thigh where tentacle-like appendages sprouted out from the boots, wrapping around his privates and lacing up his body and down his arms. His demonic wings were spread out, glittering different colors in the lighting with long horns growing from his forehead that grew out up and backward, but what caught Magnus off-guard was the beautiful eyes the demon had.

“We… We want to request a greater demon from you.” He comments as the male chuckled softly.

“Oo, I get to make a deal then. Is that right? And pray to me why you want this Greater Demon?” He questioned with a tilt of his head. 

“I want my memories back,” Clary comments stepping forward as the demon looked to her with a disgusted expression. 

“Darling, do remember that I wasn’t talking to you. If I want to talk with you… I’ll address you. Now, Fray, why don’t you join you little Shadowhunting friends in the corner while I speak with the one who summoned me.” He comments, shooing her off with a flick of his perfectly painted nails. 

“I--” Clary was cut off when the Demon’s eyes flooded a deep purple. 

“You really don’t want to piss me off, little one. Your little circle may keep me prisoner, but I don’t have to summon anything if I don’t want to.” He hissed sharply.

“Clary, go,” Magnus said immediately before turning his attention back to the demon in front of him. “You’re an Incubus.” Magnus points out. “Do you have a name?” He questioned as the Incubus grins rather devilishly. 

“I have many names, but the one you’ll be moaning is Alexander.” He whispered, making Magnus swallow thickly. 

“Alright, Alexander.” He’s cut off by the Incubus tilting his head back with a moan. 

“I love the way my name sounds in your voice.” He grins before Magnus coughs into his fist.

“As much I’d love to continue flirting with you… I would like you to summon a Greater Demon for me. I was hoping you’d tell me what you would want in order to do so.” He explains as the Demon tossed his head back and forth like he was in thought. 

“Hm… I seem to like you. I believe it’s no secret I find you rather attractive. Give me one night with you and I’ll summon whatever you please my little Warlock.” He purred, making Magnus’ eyes widened.

“You--You want me?” He questioned as the Incubus grins softly.

“Oh my love, I want to devour you…” He growls, sounding more of a purr. “But tell my little Warlock, what is the name to such a beautiful creature like yourself?” He thought out loud.

“Mag--Magnus.” He stuttered before mentally scolding himself for how he was acting around the demon. 

“Magnus? How fitting. Alright, Magnus… Do we have a deal?” He asked eyes flooding purple again as he placed his hand onto the forcefield holding him back.

Suddenly a symbol appeared on Alexander’s hand that would be burned into Magnus’ hand until the deal was settled. Magnus glanced back to the three Shadowhunters who were staring at him before he slowly placed his hand over Alexander’s. He hissed at the burning sensation as the symbol was carved into his hand when he jerked away the moment it was done.

“A deal is a deal. You’re first.” Magnus whispered as Alexander tilts his head to the side and snaps the bone before doing it to the other side. 

“A deal is a deal, my darling. Ask and you shall receive. The Demon you wish for is… Ooh, harder to summon, but I can manage.” He winked as he held out his hands and as his eyes glowed before a portal opened above him. 

Suddenly black fog shot down through and wrapped around Alexander like a leech when Alexander’s eyes went from purple to blood red. The demon tilted his head from Magnus to the Shadowhunters as it growled.

“Who dares to summon me through the body of this whore?” The Greater Demon growled out. 

“I’ve come to collect the memories of Clarissa Fray.” Magnus comments. 

“Those memories? I don’t have them. They burned went I died the first time. I have nothing to give to you.” He explains as Clary’s eyes widened.

“What? No! You--You have to have them!” She rushed up to him with angry tears in her eyes. “I want them now!” She snapped.

“I can’t give you want I don’t have!” The Greater Demon spat. “Those memories are gone forever. You’ll have to make new.” He hissed before he grunted. “I have to go since there is no use for me here.” He whispered when Alexander’s head snapped up towards the portal before the fog shot out of his mouth and back to Edom.

“Ugh… Damn, I hate the taste of those fuckers.” He made a face as he spits on the floor with a huff. “Did it work?” He questioned.

“No… No, it didn’t.” Clary gritted out, glaring at the flooring. “The memories are gone.” She whispered as Magnus swallowed.

“Clary, I… I’m sorry.” Magnus offered out a hand before she rushed out of the room with Jace behind her.

“We can still figure out how to fix this. Come on,” Izzy comments to Max before rushing out when Max looked to him.

“Are you going to come too?” Max questioned when Magnus looked to Alexander who was grinning. 

“Not today, I do apologize, but I did make a deal. He won’t leave until it’s fulfilled. Run along. I’ll help when I can. You know where I live.” He explains.

“What happened to never helping us again?” Max smiles softly. 

“I’m the one who did this. I thought I’d keep it safe with the demon, but it seems that I was wrong. I’ll help in any way I can. Like you said. I want to stop this impending War that’s at our doorsteps. But first, I have to deal with him.” He gestured to Alexander.

“Way to make it sound like a chore,” Alexander comments boredly. “Run along, little boy. I don’t think you wish to see this.” He grins when Max made a face before rushing out of the loft behind his siblings and Clary. “Now, care to break the circle?” He gestures to the chalk in front of him as Magnus swallows before sliding his foot across the symbol. “Excellent.” Alexander purred softly before immediately stepping towards Magnus...

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly be a mini-series?? Not sure yet lol


End file.
